Compromise
by narutoxseme
Summary: In order to keep their job naru and Sasu must get along however Sasu has more planned than just friendship! Sasunaru hard! au
1. Fired!

Hello everyone... This is my first story and It is based on the book "One Night" By Debbie Macomber. I do not own Naruto or there would be a lot of yaoinesssssssss!

"You're fired!" Kakashi Hatake said with a stern look on his face. Naruto Uzumaki's jaw dropped looking at his station manager of Konoha radio before uttering a strangled "Whatcha say?"

"You're fired." Kakashi said bluntly before fiddling with his tie. _'Wait for it... 1 2 ...3!'_ Kakashi counted down the seconds before Naruto yelled " What the fuck man! I dedicate myself to this jack ass company only to be heard from my own Uncle's mouth that I am fired. Don't forget the times I helped you from Iruka sensei! You little ungrateful-" In order to rid himself of this noise Kakashi pulled out a lolipop and plucked it into Naruto's mouth. Naruto let out an "ah" from surprise.

The piece of candy seemed to pacify Naruto which allowed silence to engulf the room. After a couple of sucks from the lollipop Naruto questioned "Why?". However he had a vauge idea that it had to do with the emo prick and most serious man he ever met, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto just couldn't get along at all. If they were in the same room it was like a promise of screeching and violence. It wasn't entirely his fault, the bastard started it all.

Kakashi let out a muffled sigh from his mask before explaining his reaon to Naruto.

" You just can't seem to get along with the Uchiha"

" We rub eachother the wrong way "

" It has gotten worse "

" So what? You're firing me instead of the bastard? I thought you were fair!"

" I am fair, I just gave a talk to Sasuke. He's getting fired too"

' _Wait for it... 1,2,..3!' _Kakashi mentally counted.

"WHATCHA SAY!" Naruto yelled once again. His jaw dropped. Kakashi sweat dropped. " You're firing duck-no I mean Sai's twin and me?" Naruto asked. He was going to use the term 'duck-but' but now Sasuke no longer had duck-but hair. Their biggest brawl was because Naruto had used a trick to rid him of the mortifying hairstyling. Sasuke never forgave him, and to be fair his tactics were a bit dirty but who knew he lost his job because of that.

"Unless-" Kakashi said with a clearing of his throat to grab Naruto's attention.

"Unless?"

"You get along with the Uchiha!" Kakashi stated, his visible eye becoming an upside down u. Naruto fell off of his chair. As he got up he was crying anime style. There was no way he could do that, he might as well kiss his job goodbye. However he was in doubt if he could find another job. It would be hard to find another radio station to work at. Maybe he could work it out... Naruto nodded his head and Kakashi gave him another lollipop which Naruto took quickly before running out of Kakashi's office.

Lollipops always seemed to calm the blond down. His manager/uncle knew that and so he went and bought loads of bags of it. Dear God knew he would need it. Naruto sighed as he walked down the hall. Naruto pulled the candy out of his mouth and began to swirl his toungue around it. A dark shadow moved but Naruto didn't notice as he bobbed his head up and down savoring the cherry flavor.

Sasuke was walking down the hall thinking about what Kakashi had said and scowled. He kept walking down the secluded hallway before he heard very enticing moans. He looked in the distance and saw the foxy blond sucking on a lollipop. His face was flushed from running and his eyes were half lidded. As he took out the lollipop, Sasuke followed the trail of saliva to the idiot's parted mouth and let out a soft groan when Naruto licked the lollipop slowly.

Sasuke looked down at his pants and realised he was sporting a hard on. Great! Sasuke smirked. Maybe he could get along with the sexy blonde after all!

Hello Everyone! This is chapter one. I will be updating daily so please review.


	2. Convention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

I might update slow cuz I am gonna be in school soon! Love everyone*kisses* who reviews!

Naruto sighed. In order not to lose their jobs at the radio station Sasuke had suggested they "bonded" over dinner tonight on the phone. Naruto was a little creeped out at how Sasuke knew his number. Stalker! So here he was, picking out an outfit. He settled for a loose orange jumper and tight black skinny jeans. The outfit really made him look like a kid which he practically was. He had an average weight but he was a little short, a 5"1 and he had large blue eyes that looked as though it was the reflection of the ocean itself. The blond was just too cute for his own good!

They settled on an expensive restaurant with a classy atmosphere. If they were going to bond they were going to do it with class! Besides the bastard had heaps of money to share so he doubted that Sasuke would mind. Naruto didn't want to be late for the so called date so he left 20 minutes early. However people were right. Sasuke Uchiha was always on time. Not too late, nor too early so Naruto sipped his red wine waiting for the prick.

Finally, what seemed like forever to Naruto, Sasuke had arrived. Unfortunately when there is a Sasuke and a Naruto in the same room the was bound to be a fight.

"Dobe, I didn't know you could hold down liqour"

"Teme, i didn't know you usually take forever getting ready"

" I am not the one who came early, you must have been eagar to see me"

"Not even bastard! I came early because-" '_Why did I come early' _Naruto suddenly thought.

"Because the sooner we get this 'bonding' done the better" Naruto argued even though it wasn't true. He just didn't want Sasuke to think too highly of himself!

'_Ok, If the bastard and I fight then Kakashi will fire us! grr why does stuff like this always happen to me!'_ thought Naruto as he fumbled with his napkin. Finally the waitress came and asked for their order. It took three seconds for Sasuke to decide on the cob salad while Naruto was still looking at the menu. Everything looked good but expensive. Sasuke looked and chuckled " I'll pay," Sasuke offered causing Naruto to smile. As he was still looking at the menu he noticed Sasue kept on moving his hand indicating that Sasuke was annoyed. Naruto smirked before ordering the prime ribs.

"Alright, My son of a bitch uncle fired both of us" Naruto started out making Sasuke smirk. Oh how Naruto wanted to rip those lips off. They looked so soft and- let's not go there. "However he might hire us back if we're willing to tolerate eachother for at least a minute, or to simplify for idiots it means to not fight" Sasuke added helpfully. The other male just wanted to smack the shit out of the raven. Why did every sentence include an insult?"

The shorter of the two swallowed his pride and said "Let's call it a truce!" Sasuke just "hn"-ed which aggravated Naruto. His cheeks were turning pink meaning he was irritated. When the food arrived he ate it like there was no tommorow and quickly said his thanks before scurrying out.

**THE NEXT DAY WITH KAKASHI:**

Naruto and Sasuke were called into Kakashi's office. When they sat down they were practically holding hands to make Kakashi believe they had "Bonded"

"Do you guys have anything to say before I give you guys your last paycheck?" Kakashi asked with seriousness that could even scare the devil away.

"Actually me and Sasuke get along great" Naruto said with a smile that was so dazzling that it was painful to look at. It looked fake to Sasuke so he had no doubt that it would look fake to Kakashi too.

"Yes, we had dinner without a complication!" Sasuke said before mentally adding_ 'because we barely could talk with the idiot scoffing down all the food!'_

"Also we decided to drive to the convention together!" Naruto supplied.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked like they were on the verge of fainting.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Kakashi asked after getting over his shock.

"Yes anything to give us another chance at KR!"

"You do know that it will be a long road trip to practically the other side of the country right?"

" Uh, no duh!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. He shook his head. If he let his nephew die then Iruka would not have sex with him for like ever! Sasuke looked over at the insane man. Said man was on the verge of falling when all if a sudden he was kneeling.

"Kakashi-sama please I will do anything for this job, please!" Naruto pleaded. Man Sasuke really wondered why the dobe didn't just work at the theatre. He was really good at acting. Finally Kakashi nodded feeling bad for Naruto. He ushered them both outside the door. When they were outside Kakashi's office Naruto jumped up and down like a girl while Sasuke looked at teh happy Naruto.

"Sasuke do you have a lollipop?" Naruto asked innocently. "Yes I do in fact" Sasuke replied with a smirk, it was unlike the other smirks, this one was dangeroussly close to a smile. He pulled out a rasberry flavored lollipop and gave it to Naruto who took it happily. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and said "Look we're friends already!" before sucking and licking the candy. Sasuke groaned as he looked at his "friend"'s toungue and mouth. He imagined what it would feel like if Naruto did that to his dick. Naruto looked over to the raven in concern and asked what was wrong. Sasuke answered with a genuine smile "You are too sexy for me" leaving Naruto blushing and his heart racing. Maybe Sasuke isn't as bad as he makes him seem.

End of chapter 2! After this is where the fun begins. Please review to make me happy! Thanke you for everything


	3. Don't leave, but if you must, COME BACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Night by Debbie Macomber!

Naruto and Sasuke decided to go early for Suna so Naruto could meet up with his best friend, Gaara, and so Sasuke could relax for a couple of days before the convention. They would need a lot of stamina for they would be talking to many poeple! Naruto also thought he was going to lose his mind with so many things to think about. What did Sasuke mean by saying Naruto was too sexy? He really did wonder.

He patiently waited for Sasuke to come by and pick him up so he could run a one thing by him. Naruto sighed, he just wished that Sasuke wasn't like Jiraiya. Road trips with him were just awful! Plain awful! When Naruto wanted a little break he would complain about all the cars getting ahead of him. It really got on our poor blond's nerves.

Finally Naruto heard a car approaching his small apatment complex. '_Took you long enough!_' thought Naruto while grumpily putting all his stuff in the truck. After the Naruto was seated in the passenger seat he cleared his throat causing Sasuke to look at him, an eyebrow raised as if asking _'What do you need to say ?"_

"Alright so, I tend to get car sick easily so we may need to stop often, it that ok with you?"

Sasuke scowled before nodding.

" Are you sure? " Naruto asked again surprised. Sasuke just answered " I hate repeating myself." "Ok! let's go!" Naruto yelled with such enthusiasm and volume that made Sasuke cringe in his seat. Then Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head muttering a "sorry"

Within a couple of minutes. Naruto crossed his hands on his chest and said " I'm bored ". Sasuke rolled his eyes. By the tone the idiot used it was like he expected Sasuke entertain him. An uncomfortable silence followed. After 30 minutes Naruto suddenly stated that he needed to rest leaving Sasuke huffing. They had only went a couple of miles and the dobe needed a rest room break already, however to preserve the peace he quickly pulled over when he saw an exit.

After 10 minutes of rest they got on the road when all of a sudden our Blond's stomach let out a croak. Naruto attempted to shake it off, however when he saw Sasuke's accusing glance he whimpered and said "I didn't have breakfast yet!" Sasuke just shook his head. The younger of the two looked at the raven and kept saying that he could wait, but Sasuke didn't want the poor hungry man starve so he offered to stop at the next gas station so Naruto could buy a couple of szndwhiches. Sasuke had to admit... he was feeling slightly hungry.

After a half and hour they finally spotted one so Sasuke took a sharp turn causing Naruto to swing his body towards Sasuke. They both blushed and looked away. Naruto scurried out of the car to buy some foos while Sasuke filled up the tank with gasoline. When Naruto brought 10 sandwhiches Sasuke was shocked. If he were to be forced to eat those his max was two! The pig-head divide the food up and gave Sasuke 2 while giving himself 8. Sasuke's jaw dropped while looking at the crazy man. Noticing the stare Naruto justified himself by saying "I'm hungry!" Sasuke looked away and ate his sandwhich in 5 minutes before looking at the road.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and pointed his finger at him. Sasuke raised an ebony eyebrow while Naruto just stated in an acusing manner " You're looking at the traffic!" as if that itself proved his impolite gesture. He rolled his eyes before continuing " You are thinking about all the cars going ahead of you!" Whether Naruto was right or not he could not tell. 10 minutes of silence was broken when the dee-jay(1) cleared his throa and pulled out a map. He smoothed it on the trunk of Sasuke's car before pointing out the freeway. "I suggest we take a different route! Look at this teme, I highly suggest this because it's gonna save us at least 50 miles. The shorter the trip the better!" Naruto explained holding his breath. If this worked they would be off the interstate that bore him to tears. Sure the scenery would be all country side-ish it would still be worth it. He had always wanted to live in the country but he would have no job so he doubted it would be a good idea. Besides if he needed help he would have trouble getting it seeing as the houses were miles apart. When Sasuke nodded, Naruto swore he would have hugged him if not stopped by the teme.

Finally they got in the car. As Sasuke drove he noticed that he was indeed making good time. Maybe the idiot wasn't an idiot after all. They started to chat about work,social lives, and preferences which resulted into getting both of them to think of why they hated eachother. They didn't know why but everyone other than them knew. It was all due to their first meeting. It was their first day of wark at the station, Naruto being the kind person he is tried to make friends with Sasuke only to be called annoying, which led to a war of words, to physical fighting. The Uchiha always kept a level head. He never yelled and used minimal volume to make people shit in thier pants. It was like silent anger which was more deadly than loud anger. Naruto, however, never kept his emotions in which always caused rash desision making. They were clearly the opposite of one another meaning they also had different points of views. I think the main reason they hated eachother was they couldn't understand eachother and refused to look at things the same way. (:D I feel smart even though it made no sense!)

They kept talking until the car made a loud, unhealthy noise which caused both males to pale.

"What was that?" Naruto cried.

"I hit something," Sasuke explained with no emotions which scared Naruto shitless.

" what did ya hit?" Naruto asked when Sasuke came out of the car to inspect the damage.

" A rock" Sasuke answered with the monotone that meant Sasuke was mad. Naruto gulped while he bent down and checked out the damage.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke lost both the ehaust pipe and muffler. He also made a hole in the gasoline tank judging by the gas squirting onto the road. The Blond felt guilty as it went without saying that this accident would never have happened if they had remained on the interstate.

"Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

" I'm sorry" Naruto apologized looking down at his feet. Sasuke was taken aback by surprised, but when he regained his composure he smiled and lifted Naruto's chin whispering in his ear "Don't worry about it hon, I'll deal out your _punishment _later" . Naruto turned so red it would even put Hinata to shame. However it was very depressing. Both men couldn't even remember the last time they saw a farmhouse. So for an hour they sat thinking for a solution.

"i feel terrible about this" confessed Naruto.

"It isn't your fault"

"Still-"

"I said it isn't your fault!" yelled Sasuke.

"No need to scream!" Naruto screamed back. Then it hit him. Sasuke Uchiha was losing his cool. The unemotionless Sasuke! The same Sasuke who barely raised his voice. Naruto was ecstatic.

"Do it again!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Sasuke merely shook his head thinking the blond ws going crazy. " Let loose teme! You have all the right in the world to be angry. Go ahead! Yell!" said Naruto encouragingly, he even pumped his fist in the air for more effect while Sasuke sweatdropped. "You've gone insane haven't you?" Sasuke asked while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Naruto sighed before answering "For a minute there I thought you were human. I was wrong."

"So what? Just because I don't choose to act like a maniac denies me the classification of humanity?" challenged Sasuke.

"But don't you get angry?" Naruto questioned with curiousity.

"Of couse I do! Idiot." replied the raven.

"How do you express it?"

"I run" Sasuke answered plainly.

"You run?" asked the blond who dropped his jaw in pure surprise.

"I know you would rather I shoot everyone at Wendy's or my local post office but I prefer to vent my anger in a more appropriate way." answered Sasuke with a smirk on his face. 5 minutes later Sasuke pulled out a map and pointed to a town before saying " There's a town near hear, I bet it's about 10 miles away from here. I can run and get help whil you stay here and gaurd the car." Naruto visibly tensed before answering "No, you are not leaving me." with such bluntness that made Sasuke cringe . "Look I will only be gone for 2 or 2 hours." Sasuke pleaded before adding "Besides I don't need you slowing me down." "No!" Naruto yelled as memories of his parents resurfaced, he knew Sasuke was being resonable since Naruto had no running shoes with him...

Sasuke finally ignored him, going to the trunk and pulling out his Nikes. Taunting visions of his perants going missing resembled this same situation which left Naruto on the verge of tears. Naruto caught sight of Sasuke putting on a new pair of shows made him snap back to the present. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist when Sasuke was turning to jog causing Sasuke to look at him. Naruto's eyes were glossy with unshed tears and his face was flushed. Sasuke lowered his gaze to Naruto's parted mouth before turning away... He needed help and fast, also if Naruto knew that Sasuke was attracted to him physically it would push the Blond away from him so in order to cover the heat rising in between his legs Sasuke ran like there was no tommorrow leaving Naruto on the ground, knees clutched to his chest thinking about his parents. He prayed with all his heart that Sasuke would come back safe and sound unlike last time with his parents...

Sorry for yesterday. I couldn;y update cuz I had to go to the casino with my parents. Utter nightmare. Well pls review cuz I might update 2 chapters a day... also I want this fic to be famous! XD I know I am to greedy.

1-Naruto 's job at the Radio station is a dee-jay!


	4. Your eyes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Night by Debbei Macomber.

Thank you Narulov56! I didn't know the difference! I will be making another fic.. but will be dark Naru as a seme! Hell yesh! Oh and I thank xXNaruxSasuXx and hades-kittykat for reviews. It was like candy on a gloomy day XD

'_Sasuke, you better come back!'_ Naruto thought while shivering from the chills he recieved from the memory of the people he loved die. It was the same scenario as the one he and the Uchiha got complicated in...

**Flashback:**

_A cough came from the car as Minato was driving from the beach. He decided to go on a quieter road to avoid traffic when all of a sudden he hit a rock. Kushina kept saying that the road would be safe and fast. Minato tossed her an accusing glare while she just shrugged it off. Naruto peered up innocently form the ps2 he was currently playing with to look at his parents. "What's wrong Mommy?" he asked curriously. Kushina looked at him while soothiing his hair before explaining the situation to young Naruto. _

_Minato sighed as he asked for the cell phone from the red head. She peered into her purse before retreaving the device when a beep was heard. The phone was out of batteries. The older blond sighed before jogging to a town. Hours and hours passed but there was no sight of Minato. Naruto grew restless as the minutes passed by slowly turning into hours. Suddenly a beep was heard. Both Naruto and Kushina whipped their heads in that direction hoping for it to be Minato. However they were dead wrong. It turned out that they were robbers. They snatched Kushina's purse before silencing her. Naruto let out silent screams as he saw his mother being peirced by a blade trailing from her neck to her abdoment was. Sick shreiks and laughter filled the air as Naruto just sat down with tears streaming down his face. He was petrified._

_Finally when the red head's body lay lifeless on the cold ground the Blond let out screams. They were screams of madness. Of sorrow, and most of all fear. A dull pain of his hair being grabbed harshly brought him back to reality. He felt the coldness of the blade rubbing against his cheek. He knew he what was going to happen but he didn't move. He deserved it for not protecting his mother. The young ki- no, man, closed his eyes when he heard screams and yells from the distance. Minato was captured in bruises and cuts. His leg was crushed but he still inched towards Naruto. Naruto stared blankly at the figure in the distance. Before he could comprehend anything everything all went blank. When he woke up, his family was murdered and he had scars on his cheeks._

**End of Flashback**

Naruto's blue orbs became dull as tears kept flowing. No matter how much he hated Sasuke he had always known that he was lonely inside since... the massacre. He had gone through the same thing except Sasuke's mother survived. Still, the sight of seeing everyone you love killed in front of you would have to unnerve you, wouldn't it?

Suddenly Naruto heard pants and sighs coming from a very sai looking person. The Blonde squinted to make sure it was him. After confirming the matter he hastily wiped his tears however not hiding the swollen eyes and very red nose.

"Why are you back? You couldn't make it? You can't run that far?" Naruto asked

"I could run but!" Sasuke said with a scowl like the shorter male was insulting him

"but?  
"Your eyes!" Sasuke pointed accusingly as if that cleared up the whole matter.

"My eyes?"

"They were giving me a puppy dog eyed look!"

"So I was thinking if we can go into the town together!" Sasuke said

"But I can't run!"

"We can walk!"

Naruto smiled before talking Sasuke's outstreched hands. However before they could do anything a car beeped at them...

Soo Sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrry for not updating faster! My life was just so freaking busy. Grrr! Thank you for those who reviewed! Kisses, and my bday is coming upXD


End file.
